


Лосось и всё такое

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Кирк, Спок, вулканская "чёрная вдова" и коварная вулканская биология





	Лосось и всё такое

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрации к фанфику

– Спок, озабоченная твоя башка, ну хоть ради своего бесценного Сурака, внемли, чёрт тебя побери, голосу логики! Т’Паук до тебя уже двенадцать раз побывала замужем и все двенадцать раз скоропостижно овдовела! Ни один из счастливчиков не дотянул даже до конца медового месяца!

– Джим...

– Она страшна, как прямое попадание фотонной торпеды, как ржавчина в двигательном отсеке, как одинокая капитанская доля, лишённая животворящей поддержки старпома! К тому же, она старше тебя на сто сорок пять лет!

– Джим...

– Спок, если тебе не жалко себя, пожалей хотя бы Федерацию! Каково будет ей, окружённой коварными ромуланцами и жестокими клингонами, лишиться лучшего старшего помощника во всём Звёздном Флоте?

– Джим... – длинные пальцы старпома томно прикоснулись к экрану падда, где из зарослей бородавок злобно косили в противоположные стороны подёрнутые катарактой глаза. – Она вулканка, Джим.

Джим вздохнул.

– Как ты знаешь, вулканцы не могут противиться своей биологии. Раз в семь лет вулканский мужчина вынужден вернуться на родину и спариться с вулканкой. Или умереть.

Джим снова вздохнул.

– Спариться, конечно, лучше, чем умереть, но... – капитан запнулся, глядя, как вдохновенно подушечки пальцев его помощника ласкают застывшую на мониторе рожу. – Если честно, мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы ты спарился с кем-нибудь другим. И желательно, в моей каюте.

– Джим...

– Да-да, я понял: лосось и всё такое. Дерзай! Иди на поводу у низменных инстинктов, тряси по Вулкану своей ДНК - не стану тебе мешать, - вздохнув в третий раз, капитан шагнул к двери. 

Но когда, замешкавшись, он на секунду обернулся, ему почудилось, что голография Т’Паук на экране падда зловеще усмехается.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

– Боунс, ликуй: я пришёл добровольно сдаться! Где у нас в лазарете дурдом? На каждом уважающем себя корабле Федерации обязательно должен быть дурдом или, на худой конец, психиатрическая клиника. 

– Это одно и то же.

– Тем лучше. Зафиксируй меня, пожалуйста, самыми прочными ремнями, поставь капельницу, воткни поглубже самый тупой гипошприц, сделай лоботомию и залакируй всё это хорошенечко электрошоком!

– Виски или ромуланский эль?

– И то, и другое... Боунс! – выкрикнув имя друга полным страдания голосом, капитан схватил доктора за запястье. – Я в отчаянии. Я даже начал ругаться, как ты! 

Доктор закатил глаза:

– Не льсти себе. Ну хочешь, я его отравлю?

Джим поразмыслил секунду:

– Может, отравишь невесту?

Доктор покачал головой:

– Я джентльмен, а джентльмены не травят дам. Давай лучше Спока. Всё равно, по твоим словам, все мужья Т’Паук мрут после свадебной церемонии. Какая разница, если кто-то умрёт до?

– Боунс, как ты можешь шутить над разбитой любовью?! К тому же, Спок старше тебя по званию. Вспомни про субординацию. Устав запрещает травить вышестоящих офицеров.

– Ты мог бы подписать приказ.

– Нет!

– С кровью отрываю от сердца последнее виски, а ты отказываешь мне в таком пустяке. А ведь у старого корабельного доктора должны быть свои маленькие радости. Какой же ты после этого друг?

Вместо ответа капитан раскрыл падд.

– Что это? – брезгливо поинтересовался доктор. – Иллюстрация к статье о последней стадии проказы?

Джим вздохнул в четвёртый раз.

– Ты почти угадал. Невеста Спока. Заслуженная и почётная двенадцатикратная вдова Т’Паук.

Доктор присвистнул. Потом помолчал и присвистнул снова.

Джим вздохнул в пятый раз. Где-то далеко, за тысячу парсеков отсюда, шаляпинским басом гоготала вдова.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Создавший Вулкан творец переживал в тот момент багровый период или, как минимум, красноватый. Знакомый уже пейзаж с подвешенной вулканской ритуальной сковородкой, вулканской жрицей и вулканскими мужиками с бубнами не предвещали капитану Кирку ничего хорошего. Т’Паук, облачённая в брачные одежды, в сопровождении толпы родственников гордо проковыляла в круг и застыла против сковородки, в которую как раз перед этим ритуальной ударялкой ударил его старший помощник. Родственники были обильны и выглядели несыто, очевидно, с момента пожирания предыдущего супруга Т’Паук прошло уже достаточно времени, и они успели порядком проголодаться. Джим перевёл взгляд на Спока и сглотнул. Вдруг бубны затрепетали, родственники оживились, и жрица, оторвав зад от вулканской ритуальной табуретки и набрав в лёгкие воздуха, распахнула рот, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно лишить капитана «Энтерпрайз» лучшего и любимейшего во Флоте помощника.

– Стойте!!! – выкрикнул Джим, и все вулканцы в радиусе мили, кроме погружённого в плак-тау Спока, подпрыгнули на полфута. – Стойте! Я вызываю Т’Паук на бой.

Жрица моргнула.

– Подобных случаев не было уже пятьсот тридцать три года, но тогда битва из-за мужчины произошла между соперницами женского пола. Впрочем, бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях не отрицает и такую возможность... Кроме того, отказ от зрелища хорошей драки нелогичен. Приступайте!

Вновь задрожали бубны, глухо брякнула сковородка, и Кирк, твёрдо сжав в руках вулканское ритуальное весло, шагнул на Т’Паук. Та с низким гортанным криком метнулась ему навстречу, целясь веслом промеж глаз. Маккой схватился за сердце. Бой начался.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

– Доктор Маккой, я слагаю с себя обязанности капитана и передаю их вам. Также уведомляю, что не намерен покидать своей каюты до прибытия «Энтерпрайз» на ближайшую звёздную базу, где собираюсь оставить корабль и незамедлительно наложить на себя руки.

При этих словах доктор жизнерадостно захихикал. Спок уставил на него перекошенное страданием лицо, а поползшая вверх правая бровь изобразила удивление.

– Ничего, ничего, Спок, – замахал руками Боунс, не переставая смеяться. – Просто не могу поверить, что ты бросил такую шикарную невесту: она так самоотверженно за тебя сражалась!

– Не разделяю вашего веселья, – почти не разжимая губ, чуть слышно произнёс полуобморочный вулканец. – Учитывая, что по моей вине погиб капитан...

– Боунс! Опять ты над ним издеваешься! Стоило на пять минут отойти на мостик...

Сердитый капитанский голос преобразил старшего помощника: отчаяние сменилось безудержной радостью, он взбодрился, как варп-двигатель при виде дилитиевого кристалла, и с громким, исполненным счастья возгласом бросился навстречу возникшему в дверях Кирку.

– Джим!

– Горе моё!.. Боунс, да он же весь белый! Допрыгаешься у меня до гауптвахты! Что ты опять ляпнул?

Спок к тому времени уже успел взять себя в руки, но высвобождаться из капитанских объятий не спешил.

– Да ничего особенного, - недоумённо пожал плечами доктор. – Как обычно: подтвердил, что ты умер.

– Ох, Боунс!

– Не шипи. Ты капитан, а не денебская пустобрюхая гадюка. Гоблину такое только на пользу, всё равно, как кальций беременным. И не мог же я лишить себя радости в очередной раз увидеть, как остроухий бросается тебе на шею! Не, ну только посмотри на него: потерявшийся и нашедший хозяина щеночек, хоть на открытках печатай! Так и вижу на заду восторженно виляющий хвостик.

– Полагаю, вам, доктор, следует всерьёз озаботиться состоянием вашего зрения: оно, по-видимому, весьма плачевно.

– Вы совершенно правы, Спок. Боунс, я приказываю тебе немедленно вызвать в лазарет доктора Вильямсона, пусть проверит твои глаза. 

Веселье доктора поутихло.

Капитан ухватил Спока за запястье и, не встречая сопротивления, потащил к выходу.

– Как тебе удалось спастись на этот раз, Джим? – взволнованно проговорил старпом, стоило им оказаться наедине.

– Это всё Маккой. Обеспечил меня волшебной таблеточкой. Лучше, чем гипошприц – никаких синяков на плечах. Как ты?

– Наваждение плак-тау отступило, стоило увидеть тебя бездыханным.

– Надеюсь, Спок, ты за это на меня не в обиде? Хоть, по правде сказать, твой выбор невест оставляет желать лучшего. Вспомни, к примеру, ту, что была семь лет назад, следом за Т’Принг.

– Т’Ыква.

– Ей ещё вздумалось рожать прямо на церемонии.

– Ты тогда потерял сознание.

– Младенец вылетел не куда-нибудь, а мне в лоб! У любого бы нервы не выдержали.

– А я, решив, что ты умер, пришёл в себя.

– Похоже, это единственный способ бороться с твоей лососьей биологией. Хорошо, что до следующего раза целых семь лет. Кстати, Спок?

– Да, Джим?

– Ты уверен, что гормоны передумали бушевать в твоём организме?

– На данный момент уровень гормональной активности составляет пятнадцать процентов от максимума.

– Тогда предлагаю проложить наш дальнейший маршрут через мою каюту в целях детального изучения остаточного влияния плак-тау на вулканский организм.

– Очаровательно, капитан.

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
